Vehicles may be equipped with a variety of systems or modules for enabling it to determine its surroundings to target destinations. For example, a vehicle may have an integrated computing system (e.g., one or more central processing units, graphical processing units, memory, and storage) for controlling various operations of the vehicle, such as for example assisted driving. To that end, the computing system may process data from one or more sensor arrays. For example, an vehicle may have optical cameras for, e.g., recognizing roads and lane markings; infrared cameras for, e.g., night vision; LiDARs for, e.g., detecting 360° surroundings; RADAR for, e.g., detecting distant hazards; stereo vision for, e.g., spotting hazards such as pedestrians or tree branches; wheel sensors for, e.g., measuring velocity; ultra sound for, e.g., parking and obstacle detection; global positioning system (GPS) for, e.g., determining the vehicle's current geolocation; and/or inertial measurement units, accelerometers, gyroscopes, and/or odometer systems for movement or motion detection. Data from these systems and modules may be used to safely guide the vehicle.
It may be beneficial to store sensor (e.g., video, LiDAR, or radar) and vehicle (e.g., speed or acceleration) data for playback and review purposes, as well as for 3D modeling purposes. A black box recorder in continuous operation recording this data would be subject to over 1 million write cycles per year, which exceeds the write cycle lifetime of solid-state flash memories (e.g., solid-state drives (SSDs)) by a factor of >1000. This may lead to excessive expenses to frequently replace the black box recorder in a vehicle.